Rainbow Tiger
Rainbow Tiger - jest to ziemski kucyk i ogier, który w wyniku choroby nie ma znaczka. Kucykowa wersja użytkownika Applejack13. 'Wygląd': Jego sierść ma kolor pomarańczowy w czarne paski, a grzywa ma kolor beżowo - żółty.Grzywa jest średnio obcięta. Włosy na grzywie zawsze mu stoją niezależnie od pory dnia, ma tak od urodzenia. Jest on wzrostu zwykłego kucyka, nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Poświęca na jej pielęgnację około 30 minut dziennie. Mimo tego że nie ma znaczka, uwielbia swój wygląd. Najbardziej podoba mu się jego grzywa. 'O kucyku': Jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie i często lubi się wydurniać. Zawsze jest w dobrym humorze, lubi trollować innych. Jest prawdomówny, towarzyski, uczciwy nie lubi chamstwa i głupoty innych kucyków. Zawsze taki był nigdy nie odstępował od swoich postanowień można powiedzieć że był przykładnym kucykiem lecz nie lubił gdy ktoś sprawował nad nim władzę. Lubi piłkę nożną, czasem gra w nią dla relaksu. 'Życiorys' Życie Rainbow Tigera nie zawsze było łatwe. W wieku 10 lat został osierocony i jego jedyną blisko osoba jaką znał był jego brat. Po stracie rodziców trafił do domu dziecka gdzie dobrze mu nie było nadal nie chętnie opowiada o tym co się tam działo. Kiedy skończył 17 lat uciekł z domu dziecka. W wieku 18 lat zaczął studiować filozofie na uniwersytecie 3 wieku. Po skończeniu studiów zamieszkał w domu jego rodziców. Mimo swojego wieku nigdy nie znalazł żadnej partnerki, więc z tego powodu mieszka samotnie. 'Dzieciństwo' Jako dziecko Rainbow Tiger był spokojny i uprzejmy. Miał wielu przyjaciół. Chętnie chodził do przedszkola a później do szkoły gdzie dobrze się uczył. 'Charakter' Rainbow Tiger jest porywczy czasem flegmatyczny i choleryczny. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś go obraża i mówi złe rzeczy o jego przyjaciołach. 'Optymizm' Rainbow Tiger jest zawsze optymistyczny nieważne w jakiej sytuacji zawsze wierzy w rzeczy niemożliwe. 'Lenistwo' Rainbow Tiger jest leniwy często odkłada ważne rzeczy na ostatnia chwile. Lecz kiedy sprawa jest poważna potrafi szybko się zmobilizować. Kiedy był mniejszy był jeszcze bardziej leniwy. 'Przyjaźnie': Zawsze jest otwarty na nowe przyjaźnie. Nigdy nie odrzuca nowych przyjaciół traktuje ich jak rodzinne. 'Wady' Rainbo Tiger jak każdy kucyk ma równierz swoje wady. Jedną z nich jest jego lenistwo czasem potrafi caly dzień siedzieć na kanapie i nic nie robić. 'Znaczek': Z powodu braku znaczka często był wyśmiewany przez innych. Być może kiedyś zostanie wymyślony lek na jego schorzenie. W wieku 11 lat kiedy większość jego rówieśników miała znaczki on go nie miał napoczątku nie dziwiło go to poniewaz sądził ze to przyjdzie z czasem. Mijały miesiące lecz znaczka nadal nie było Rainbow Tiger zaczął się niepokoić zwrócił się do lekarza który stiwerdził że to nie uleczalna choroba i to był następny wielki cios wymierzony w i tak trudne życie Rainbow Tigera. 'Zainteresowania' Uwielbia zachody słońca. Jego zainteresowaniem jest filozofia i historia. Jego ulubioną sentencja brzmi tak "są na tym świecie rzeczy o które warto walczyć i ginąć". 'Rodzina' Stracił rodziców w wyniku niewyjaśnionego wypadku. Był bardzo przygnębiony po tym, lecz przyjaciele mu pomogli. Ma również brata, który ma na imię Black Prince, często z nim rozmawia. 'Zwierzęta' thumb|212pxRainbow Tiger posiadał kiedyś psa rasy west highland terrier, który niestety zdechł ze starości. Rainbow Tiger był bardzo smutny z tego powodu. Dostał go od rodziców jako prezent na 8 urodziny opiekował nim się jak najlepiej jak potrafił i obdarzał go miłością do ostatniego dnia jego życia. 'Gra na instrumencie muzycznym.' thumb|172pxRainbow Tiger potrafi grać na perkusji uczył się gry na niej od źrebięcia. Teraz osiągnął perfekcje w swoich możliwościach. Talent do perkusji odkrył jego brat, dzięki namową z jego strony Rainbow Tiger został wysalany do szkoły muzycznej w której kształtował swoje umiejętności. Nigdy nie grał jeszcze w żadnej kapeli grał po prostu sam dla siebie, nie chwailił sie tym ze umie grać na perkusji po prostu nie twierdzi ze to coś niesamowitego. 'Deskorolka' Kiedy Rainbow Tiger był widział jego koledzy z podwórka jeżdżą na deskorolce. Czasem dawali mu pojeżdzić na ich deskorolce ale było to rzadko. Więc chciał on mieć swoją własną deskorlke ,musiał on sam z bratem zbierać pięnądze przez wykonywanie dorbnych typu koszenie trawnika czy wprowadzanie na spacer psów sąsiadów. Wreszice po paru tygodniach zbierania pięniedzy razem z bratem kupili swoją piewszą deskorolke. Pierwsze jazdy okupione były duża ilością upadków. Z biegiem czasu powoli wychodziło im to coraz lepiej,aż wreszcie po wielu bolesnych upadkach nauczyli się dobrze jeździć. 'Teorie spiskowe' Rainbow Tiger ma talent do tworzenia teorii spiskowych zwykle są one kompletna głupotą ale niektóre mają poparcie w szerszym kręgu. 'Lista BFF' Na razie jest krótka lecz zostanie rozbudowana *Deliberate Thoughtful *Dawn *Layla *Lightning Star *Cherry Blossom 'Geneza powstania' Jego imię zostało skonstruowane ze słowa rainbow (ang. tęcza) i z nazwy czołgu panzer 6 aufs h tiger, którego nazwa przyszła do głowy twórcy przez przypadek chociaż taki pojazd istniał naprawdę. Do stworzenia OC przyczyniła się piosenka "Eye of the tiger", która leciała w tle podczas tworzenia OC . Wygląd kucyka był taki od początku i nadal taki jest więc kucyk nie zmienił się od powstania ani trochę. 'Czy wiesz że...' *Rainbow Tiger urodził się 9 lutego. *Jest w okło 80% ponysoną twórcy. *W kucykowych latach ma 20 lat. *Jest wyższy o około 5 cm od innych kucyków. *Ukończył studia na kierunku prawa. *Ma brata, który jest o 3 lata starszy od niego. *Jego ulubioną pozycją w piłce nożnej jest cofnięty pomocnik. *Jego grzywa jest stylizowana na włosach twórcy. 'Cytaty' *Tak napewno. *Gruby stoi na bramce. *Nie, nie moge teraz. *Ide do sklepu. 'Galeria' Kategoria:Ogiery bez znaczka Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków